


Infatuation is a Prison

by PlasticStars



Series: Folk up the Punx! (but it's Hamilton) [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, Demiromantic John Laurens, Demisexual John Laurens, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Gay John Laurens, Holidays, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, but not too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-20 16:30:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13150563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlasticStars/pseuds/PlasticStars
Summary: Alex is the most beautiful man he’s ever seen. Should he be calling his best friend beautiful?orAlex wants to pretend to date John for the holidays.





	Infatuation is a Prison

**Author's Note:**

> I have no real reason to headcanon John as Demiromantic/sexual, I just needed to vent my thoughts on the page ;v; (and Lams was something I wanted to write about.) So here we are, having written this in one day.
> 
> Hope you had a great holiday!

Alex is the most romantic person John knows. John, the least. See, John is demiromantic, and demisexual. This means he needs to be friends for a long time to develop feelings for someone. The problem? He’s starting to develop romantic feelings for Alex. Alex is the type to go far to express his feelings for someone, usually including sex. John isn’t at the point where he’s even beginning to think about that.

 

Another problem: John’s parents want him to bring home a girlfriend for the holidays. He’s gay as hell. So finding a girlfriend when all the people he knows are boys (save for the Schuylers, who go home to their house) is impossible. Yes, he could pick someone off the street, or bring one of his friends, but neither would be his first choice.

 

He decides he needs to talk about this to someone. “John?” Oh look, there’s a someone. Someone who’s name is Alex, aka the guy he’s been crushing on.

 

“Hey, Alex.” John nods at him.

 

“What’s up?”

 

“Eh, family problems.” John looks at his lap.

 

“What type?”

 

“Well, I’m expected to bring home a girlfriend.”

 

“No one you’re interested in?”

 

“Nah it’s not that,” Alex looks confused, so he goes on, “I’m gay Alex.”

 

Alex pauses, taking in his words, “Well if it makes you feel any better, I’ll share a secret too. I’m bi.”

 

John smiles, but then waits a minute and frowns when he says, “I want to impress my parents, but I’m not sure how they’d react. If I took home a boy I mean.”

 

Alex chuckles, “How about this: I could come over to your house, and if they choose to ask if I’m your boyfriend, you get to play it by ear. If they have a good reaction, we tell them that I’m your ‘boyfriend’. If not, we’ll play it off as friends.”

 

“So you’d be my,” John cringes slightly, “fake boyfriend?”

 

“Yeah!” Alex’s eyes grow longing, but John is too oblivious to know this.

 

“I’ll be heading down to South Carolina in three days, so make sure to pack,” John tells him.

 

“Alright, I’ll see you then,” Alex walks out of the room.

 

God, he has it bad.

 

—

 

The day arrives when Alex and himself were to go to his house. They check off their mental lists, making sure they have everything, and went on their way. 

 

When they got to the house, John rapped on the door. “Come in!” A gruff voice is heard.

 

John opened the door, “Hello Dad.”

 

“Hello, son. Who’s this?” He eyes Alex skeptically.

 

“This is Alex. Alex, this is my dad, Henry.” John puts on a fake smile.

 

“Hello… Alex. John, get your friend settled in, I’ll make dinner.”

 

Alex lets out a breath he doesn’t know he is holding, “John, your father’s pretty scary.”

 

John chuckles, almost sadly, “Yeah.”

 

The two settle in, and after that has been done, it’s dinner time. They go down the stairs, and sit in their seats. But Alex is pulled away by Johns mother into another room. “Alex! I’ve heard so much about you! So, did John finally confess?”

 

“What?”

 

“Confess his love for you. He’s told me how much he loves you too many times to count”

 

“What?”

 

“I swear, if you’re too oblivious to know it-“

 

“No, it’s not that!” Alex chuckled, unsure what she was saying. “We… uh… Yeah, we are boyfriends.”

 

“That’s amazing dear! I’m so happy for you.” Little does Alex know, John is telling his father he is just his friend.

 

—

 

Later in the evening, they unwrap gifts. John gets paints and canvases, his parents exchange charms to put on their bracelets, -they put a new one on every year to celebrate- and then John gives a notebook to Alex.

 

“I know it isn’t much, but I thought you’d like it-“

 

“I love it John, now shut up,” John chuckles at that. “Alright, I have something for you.”

 

Alex hands John a painting of a turtle. “Did you make this?” John asks.

 

“Yes.” Alex’s face is too lit up to joke about it. In all honesty, it looks like a green misshapen dog.

 

Alex scoots closer, giving John a kiss on his cheek. Henry looks him, confused, disappointed, and slightly mad.

 

“Did I do something wrong?” He whispers to John, taking glances at Henry ever so often.

 

“No… I, uh-”

 

“John, you never told me he was your boyfriend.” Henry stood up from where he was sitting.

 

John takes Alex’s hand, and walks out of the room into his. He locks the door behind him, so no one would try to come in. John started, “Look, Alex, if you want to stop-“

 

Alex cuts him off, “I’m sorry, ok? I thought you told him, and your mother was really nice about it! Well… she even told me you loved me?” John goes red in the face and Alex keeps going, “I’m sorry John… I shouldn’t have gotten in the way of things. It’s just that- it’s just that I want to be with you…”

 

“Wait what?”

 

There is a knocking on the door, “John,” the voice sounding exasperated, “Please open up.”

 

He did, and there stood John’s mother and father. “I’m sorry John, I should go-“ that’s when he kisses Alex. He likes his parents fine. Just not when Henry is talking about the things he knew were the right things, in a bad light. He talks about love where it should only be a man and a woman, nothing else. He talks about love like you can only love one way. -romance, sex, have children- In all honesty? He talks too much.

 

The kiss is a promise of, ‘I do love you’. Alex kisses back. There is a cough from Henry once the man regains his senses.

 

“John… I didn’t know… that, well,  _ you _ were gay.” He looks everywhere but John.

 

John walks out of the room, but not before saying, “I need a break.”

 

Alex runs after him. “John-“

 

“I’m sorry.” 

 

“John, no. I was going to tell you thank you.” John looks confused so he continues, “I like you, and I can see that you like me.” Alex chuckles.

 

“I like you too Alex.”

 

“What took you so long anyways? I heard that your mom said that you liked me for a while now.”

 

“You’re one to talk,” He playfully sticks his tongue out at Alex, “Well, it took me… let’s say… one year to get to know you, and one more to love you.”

 

“It took you a year? It took me about a second!” Alex laughs.

 

“Well… I’m demiromantic. That means I’ll only have crushes on people I know very well. Like, I might think someone’s cute, but I wouldn’t date them.” John chuckles.

 

“But you like me?”

 

“I do.” John thinks a moment, before saying, “May I kiss you?”

 

“Of course.”

 

The kiss is less forced, less light this time. More passionate, more free. Alex holds John’s cheeks, John holds Alex’s waist. Alex’s lips slightly chapped, Johns’ more full and plump, despite the cold air. The two pull away. Alex is now content knowing that he is the key to unlocking Johns' heart. 

  
  



End file.
